


O Salvador Em Um Dia Chuvoso ( Rainy Day  Savior)

by deviltown



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Car Accidents, Complete, F/M, Gen, One Shot, Portuguese, Português, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Translation, tradução
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deviltown/pseuds/deviltown
Summary: [TRADUÇÃO - PTBR] No caminho para casa de sua filha e de seu cunhado o Sr. Granger dá uma carona  para um rapaz de olhos verdes. Oneshot. UAAutor: threeeyedcrow--
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Mr Granger & Mrs Granger (Harry Potter) & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	O Salvador Em Um Dia Chuvoso ( Rainy Day  Savior)

Se Deus quiser Rony, meu cunhado, vai conseguir me dar um tempo para me explicar antes que Hermione acabe comigo. Ela tem andado tão mal-humorada e nervosa ultimamente, totalmente sem paciência. Ela tem sorte de ter um marido tão paciente. Eu lembro de quando eles eram crianças e minha filha reclamava do quanto eles brigavam, mas eles conseguiram superar essa fase na maior parte do tempo.

  
Eu olhei para o painel e acelerei mais. O carro fez um barulho estridente e eu fui obrigado a diminuir a velocidade. Mesmo assim, eu quase não tive tempo de parar antes de bater em um homem que atravessava a rua. Eu respirei aliviado e tentei acalmar minha respiração. Eu tentei abrir a porta mas ela estava emperrada, ela estava dando problemas à algum tempo. Eu fiz uma nota mental de não deixar de arrumá-la em breve.  
Nós estávamos em uma área residencial nos arredores de Londres, onde todas as casas eram idênticas. O porquê da minha filha ter se mudado para esse lugar eu nunca vou entender. Eu acho que pode ser por que ela sempre esteve perto de coisas e lugares estranhos. Talvez ela queira algo mais normal...Eu levei o jornal comigo e coloquei por cima da cabeça, a chuva estava ficando mais forte.

  
“Você tá bem, aí?!” Eu gritei no meio da tempestade, ao mesmo tempo em que um trovão ressoou no céu.  
O homem me olhou meio atordoado depois de ser quase atropelado e eu imediatamente me senti culpado. Ele tinha um guarda-chuva e estava encharcado. Eu cheguei mais perto e repeti:

  
“Você tá bem, meu jovem? Eu sinto muito, quase te atropelei e eu estava correndo porque estou atrasado para um jantar. O que agora parece uma desculpa horrível, então peço perdão novamente”.  
O homem parecia estar saindo do estado de estupor e foi aí que notei que ele parecia bem mais novo, não mais do que uns 20 anos.  
“Ah, não. Eu deveria ter olhado melhor antes de atravessar a rua. É um pouco complicado de enxergar na chuva com esses óculos. ”

  
Seus óculos eram grossos e arredondados e estavam completamente molhados, assim como todo o resto do rapaz. Ele parecia estar com dificuldade para enxergar, mas não dava para dizer com certeza. Houve mais um clarão no céu e o barulho fez com que nós dois déssemos um pulo de susto.

  
“Você mora aqui perto? ” Eu perguntei. Era realmente perigoso ficar do lado de for no meio de uma tempestade como essa e o garoto nem tinha um guarda-chuva. Eu me senti mal em deixa-lo ali sozinho.  
“Ah, é...bem, moro a algumas quadras daqui, não é muito longe. “ Ele parecia surpreso e fez um gesto com a mão mostrando a direção de sua casa, mas sua resposta parecia indicar que ele não queria que eu me sentisse culpado.  
"Eu te levo."

  
O jovem parecia que ia dizer alguma coisa mas eu levantei minha mão primeiro. “Não, não, eu insisto. E eu vou continuar insistindo até nós dois morremos de frio aqui”

  
Eu sorri para ele.

  
“Não vai ser nenhum incômodo, você está indo na minha direção, de qualquer forma.”  
"Bem..." ele começou. Outro trovão caiu do céu e o garoto sorriu para mim agradecido. “Se não for muito trabalho…”

  
Eu andei até o carro e ele entrou pelo lado do passageiro. Por sorte eu tinha umas toalhas no banco de trás, de quando eu estava planejando fazer uma viagem em família para a praia naquela semana. Eu dei as toalhas para ele, que me agradeceu educadamente.

  
“Me desculpe, eu estou molhando todo o seu banco. ”

  
“Não se preocupe com isso, eu também estou todo molhado. ” Nós dois sorrimos um para o outro, eu continuei: “Onde você mora? ”

  
“Deixa eu ver, daqui é uns cinco quarteirões pra frente e nove quarteirões a direita.” Eu calculei as direções na cabeça. Era bem distante para andar no meio da tempestade, então fiquei feliz em ter oferecido a carona.

  
“Bem, fica bem perto da onde eu estou indo também. ” Eu disse, feliz em saber que era realmente na mesma direção que eu já estava indo. O jovem começou a se secar e eu comecei a dirigir, um pouco mais cauteloso que antes. Eu estava cada vez mais atrasado, era verdade, mas eu não poderia deixar o rapaz no meio daquela chuva. O jovem secou os cabelos, o que fez com que ele ficasse bagunçado, secou os óculos e os colocou de novo no rosto. Ele virou e olhou para mim, agora com os óculos secos, e pareceu surpreso.  
“Sr. Granger? ”

  
Eu pisquei e por algum motivo meu coração começou a bater mais forte quando eu vi seus olhos verdes olhando para mim. E eu consegui ver uma cicatriz em forma de raio por debaixo de sua franja. “Er, sim, eu te conheço? Você parece...familiar.” Eu disse sem certeza, tentando lembrar da onde eu o reconhecia.

  
O rapaz de cabelos bagunçados sorriu para mim e parecia que seu sorriso iluminava todo o carro. “ Sou eu senhor, Harry Potter. Eu estudava com sua filha Hermione.”  
Eu olhei para ele surpreso. Sim, agora eu lembrava vagamente de seu rosto. Seus olhos eram difícil de esquecer, tão vivos que quase não pareciam humanos. E é claro, minha filha falava dele o tempo todo, sem mencionar também aquela terrível história sobre a última Guerra Bruxa. Embora eu não tenha mais ouvido seu nome ultimamente. Eu tentei lembrar o motivo, embora eu não tenha certeza se ela mencionou a razão de não falar mais sobre ele.

  
“É claro que eu lembro de você! Vocês dois e o Rony pareciam sempre estar metidos em confusão.”

  
Harry se encolheu e eu percebi o quão impróprio isso deve ter soado; como se eu estivesse o culpando. Eu estava prestes a me desculpar, mas ele apenas riu. "Sim, a gente se metia em muitos problemas, não é? Sinto muito por isso, eu coloquei sua filha em um monte de problemas."

  
Acenei seu pedido de desculpas, envergonhado. "Eu confio em Hermione o suficiente para saber que ela não foi à procura de problemas. E ela me disse que você foi o primeiro amigo de verdade dela e eu acho que isso supera quase todo o resto."

  
Ele sorriu e olhou para para o vidro do carro com um olhar distante. “Sim, Rony e Hermione também foram meus primeiros amigos."

  
“Err, eu não tenho te visto faz um bom tempo, o que você está fazendo ultimamente?” Eu perguntei. Minha filha e seu marido tinham quase trinta anos agora e pareciam mesmo ter a idade que tinham, mas Harry parecia que fazia apenas um ou dois anos que terminara a escola.

  
“Sim…faz um tempo que não os vejo. Eu sou um Auror agora.”  
“Isso soa… familiar. É como se fosse a polícia mágica, não é?  
Harry sorriu e acrescentou, “ é mais parecido com o serviço secreto. Aurores trabalham direto para o Ministro da Magia, além de outras coisas.”  
Eu dei uma gargalhada: “Então você está muito bem! Mas, você não encontra com a Hermione? Ela trabalha como uma Inominável, no Ministério também.” Eu não queria bisbilhotar, mas estava curioso.

  
“Bem, os departamentos ficam em andares diferentes e os Inomináveis e Aurores não meio que rivais. Os Inomináveis são como se fossem o cérebro, e os Aurores os músculos. Eles são bem diferentes entre si. Então eu acho que um não vai no departamento do outro só pra fazer uma visita.” Ele respondeu ironicamente. O rapaz parecia achar irônico que pessoas no mesmo governo não se gostavam. Mas não era sempre assim? Eu continuei:  
“Eu entendo, bom mas eu estava no caminho de uma jantar na casa de Hermione e Rony. Eu tenho certeza que eles ficariam muito felizes em te ver e acho que vocês podem colocar essa história de rivalidade do trabalho de lado por uma noite.”

  
Harry parecia ter congelado, mas quando respondeu ele parecia calmo e educado como sempre.  
“Eu agradeço o convite, Sr. Granger mas eu não poderia aparecer assim do nada, especialmente porque parece que essa seja uma ocasião familiar.”  
Eu fiquei um pouco confuso e olhei para o rapaz de relance. Sua boca estava fechada em uma linha apertada. “Mas... Hermione e Rony, sem mencionar o resto dos Weasleys, sempre te consideraram como um membro da família.” Eu disse, gentilmente. Estava claro que eles tinham tido alguma briga, porque Harry virou a cabeça para olhar de novo a janela.  
“É, eu sei. Eu queria poder agradecê-los de verdade.” Ele disse com um tom de amargura que eu não esperava.  
“Er, você…foi no casamento?” Perguntei, porque eu não lembrava de tê-lo visto, mesmo anos antes. Certamente, o que quer que tenha acontecido entre eles, minha filha teria mandado um convite mesmo assim, não é? Afinal, depois de todas as coisas que ouvi sobre o que aconteceu com eles, seria inconcebível pensar que ela não teria o convidado. Harry parecia um pouco surpreso mas depois riu com os olhos fechados, de maneira doce e educada, então não acho que ele tenha sido sarcástico quando ele respondeu:  
“Eu não pude ir, infelizmente.”

  
Nós ficamos em silêncio por um momento, e eu estava quase a ponto de responder alguma coisa idiota sobre o tempo ou algo assim para fazê-lo voltar a falar, quando ele virou para mim novamente e disse:  
“Estamos quase chegando.”  
“Ah!” Eu disse assustado. A viagem tinha sido calma, com quase nenhum transito e eu já teria chegado na casa de Hermione se não tivesse parado para levar o Harry. Porém, eu não estava nem um pouco arrependido. Na verdade, por que Harry estava na chuva aquela hora? Bruxos não podem ir de um lugar para outro quando querem? Eu pensei em perguntar, mas por alguma razão não consegui me convencer que aquilo era importante o suficiente.  
“Er, qual o número da sua casa?”  
“Número 4.” Ele respondeu.  
Tinha algo… estranho no jeito com que ele respondeu, mas eu não dei importância e parei o carro. Vi um triciclo de criança no jardim da frente.  
“Você tem filhos, Harry?”  
Os lábios de Harry se contraíram quando ele respondeu:  
“Eu queria, mas não, não tenho. Deve ser dos vizinhos.”  
Eu assenti, sem saber o que dizer enquanto ele destrancou a porta para sair. Por algum motivo eu não queria perdê-lo de vista. Senti como se nunca mais o veria novamente e esse pensamento me deixou com calafrios.  
Um clarão apareceu no céu e logo ouvimos barulho de raio muito perto de onde estávamos. Eu balancei minha cabeça mas tudo que via atrás de mim era a chuva torrencial que caia.  
“Nossa, esse foi muito perto!” Eu exclamei. Harry também olhou para a direção do barulho.”  
Ah, tenho certeza que não foi nada.” Sua voz era suave mas reconfortante.  
“Obrigada novamente, Sr. Granger. Eu realmente agradeço pela carona. Não é todo mundo que pára para um estranho. O senhor é uma pessoa muito boa. Agora sei porque a Hermione é do jeito que é.  
“Não foi nada, e você não é um estranho. É o mínimo que eu poderia fazer depois de quase ter te atropelado.” Eu respondi. Ele sorriu abrindo a porta.  
“Harry!” Eu chamei, me movendo para tocar seu braço. Mas eu voltei antes de fazer-lo porque ele já tinha virado para mim.  
“Foi...bom te ver de novo. Por favor, volte a falar com Hermione e Rony em breve. Eu tenho certeza que eles sentem muito a sua falta.”  
Harry ficou sério e sua expressão fez com que meu corpo parecesse que estava queimando. Tinha claramente alguma coisa estranha sobre ele embora eu tenha atribuído isso ao fato de não nos conhecermos direito mas mesmo assim, ele parecia uma boa pessoa. Eu queria ter mais tempo para conversa. Queria enrolar mais, mas não tinha mais o que dizer.  
Ele saiu na chuva e parou por um instante, como se estivesse pensando em algo;  
“Fala...fala pros Weasleys e para a Ordem que eles mereciam um mundo melhor. E... para Rony e Hermione, que eu desejo a eles toda a felicidade do mundo. Eles foram os melhores amigos que já tive.”  
Eu achei estranho o uso do passado quando ele se referiu aos amigos, mas decidi não comentar. Eu não sabia o que era a Ordem, mas tinha certeza que Hermione sabia.  
“Eu digo…” Respondi com cautela. “Ou você mesmo poderia dizer a eles.”  
Ele me deu um último sorriso antes de sair na chuva, fechando a porta do carro.  
“Adeus.” Ele disse por detrás da janela.  
“Adeus.” Eu murmurei de dentro do carro, acenando tchau.  
Ele correu em direção da porta da frente do nº4 e me observou enquanto eu dava a ré e ia embora. Eu olhei no retrovisor e tentei ver se ele continuava ali, mas ele já tinha ido. Teria entrado em casa, eu suponho. Estava mesmo frio do lado de fora. Trovejou novamente enquanto eu virava a esquina e eu fiz questão de dirigir com mais cuidado dessa vez.  
De longe ouvi sirenes de polícia de ambulâncias e fiquei pensando se tinha alguma coisa haver com o barulho que tinha escutado antes. Levei mais alguns minutos para chegar até a esquina da minha rua.  
Eu cerrei os olhos para enxergar melhor a cena diante de mim. Três carros estavam esmagados um no outro, em chamas. Os vidros das casas vizinhas estavam quebrados. Haviam famílias aglomeradas nas portas de suas casas, tentando se manter secas durante a tempestade.  
Eu abri minha janela e perguntei ao policial o que tinha acontecido. Ele respondeu “-um acidente, como você pode ver” enquanto apontava para o amontoado de carros, “‘-A uns 15 minutos atrás. Um carro freio e os outros não conseguiram frear em tempo. Todos conseguiram sair mas a coisa mais impressionante foi que um um raio caiu bem em cima dos carros! Aí teve uma explosão.”  
“-E as pessoas estão bem?” Perguntei preocupado.  
“- Duas ficaram gravemente feridas mas não estão com perigo de vida.”  
“-Ah, que bom”. Eu suspirei aliviado. O policial sinalizou que eu deveria dar ré e dar a volta na outra rua. Eu assenti com a cabeça e comecei a dirigir em direção a casa onde minha família me esperava. Minhas mãos seguravam o volante com força. Se eu estivesse aqui alguns minutos antes….eu fiquei branco só de pensar.  
Minha família esperava por mim do lado de fora enquanto olhavam para o fim da rua onde o acidente ocorrera. E tentei abrir a porta do carro mas ela estava emperrada de novo. Eu empurrei com mais força mas nada acontecia. Meu coração bateu mais forte quando pensei que se eu estivesse no acidente eu não conseguiria abrir a porta em tempo de me salvar. Eu então entendi que havia acabado de escapar da morte. Decidi pular para o lado do acompanhante e minha mulher chegou nesse momento me entregando um guarda-chuva. Ela me deu um beijo.  
“-Essa porta tá com problema de novo?”. Ela perguntou.  
“- Não se preocupe, querida. Vou consertar ela logo”. Ela consentiu mas parecia um pouco assustada. Eu imaginei que ela também tinha escutado a história do acidente.  
“- Pai! Que bom que você chegou. Cê tá bem atrasado, sabia?” Minha filha disse. Ron colocou uma mão sobre seu ombro o que fez ela hesitar um pouco antes dela se jogar em mim, quase não me deixando explicar o que tinha acontecido.  
“- Desculpe, querida. Foi uma emergência dentária, você sabe.” Isso pareceu acalmá-la um pouco.  
“-Bem, eu estou feliz que você tenha chegado com segurança, querido. Se fosse alguns minutos mais cedo….” Minha esposa não continuou a frase, apenas virou-se para olhar mais uma vez o acidente no fim da rua.  
“- Sim, eu tive muita sorte” Concordei. “- E foi só porque eu parei para deixar uma pessoa em sua casa, senão..”  
Eles me olharam com curiosidade. Eu dei uma pausa para ficar mais dramático e sorri para eles. Eu não sabia bem o que tinha acontecido entre os três amigos mas eu sabia que Ron e Hermione ainda tinham um grande carinho pelo ex- menino-que-sobreviveu. Pelo menos eu acho que esse era o apelido. De fato, algumas memórias começaram a voltar. Uma das razões para que Ron e Hermione tivessem se mudado para esse bairro chato de subúrbio foi porque Harry tinha morada por aqui, não era? Espera um momento, “tinha morado” não está certo. Ele ainda vivia no número 4.  
Eu acenei para que todos entrassem em casa. Enquanto eu me secava com a toalha que Hermione tinha me dado, eu continuei:  
“-Bem, Eu tava dirigindo pra cá, correndo porque eu sei que minha filhota não tem muita paciência para atrasos.” Aqui eu parei para dar uma piscadinha pra minha filha. Minha esposa sorriu mas Ron parecia intrigado e curioso. Eu continuei: “ Quando eu quase atropelei um moço!”  
“- Ah não, querido! E vocês estão bem?” Minha esposa disse assustada.  
"- Sim, estamos os dois bem, mais o rapaz tava encharcado. Ele não tinha um guarda-chuva e quando eu perguntei onde ele morava deu pra perceber que ele não estava tão próximo assim de sua casa. Aí eu não me senti confortável em deixá-lo no meio da tempestade e resolvi oferecer uma carona já que ele também tava indo na mesma direção que a minha. E quando ele entrou no carro vocês não sabem quem eu percebi que ele era!”  
Tirei meus sapatos e minhas meias enquanto Ron me trouxe umas roupas secas.  
“-Bom, vamos nos sentar para jantar e lá você continua sua história. Você deve estar com fome!” Realmente eu estava faminto, e o meu estômago e de Ron fizeram barulho ao mesmo tempo como se estivessem programados. Hermione riu e balançou a cabeça. Depois de me trocar, sentamos à mesa. Minha filha usou sua varinha e com um movimento a comida, que parecia estar congelada, ficou quente e aparentemente deliciosa. Um delicioso aroma de pato assado, purê de batatas, carne assada e torta de melado invadiu a sala.  
“- Wow, que banquete! Isso tem alguma coisa haver com a notícia que vocês queriam me dar?” Eu perguntei intrigado. Ron segurou a mão de Hermione e os dois abriram um grande sorriso.  
“-Pai, eu estou grávida!”  
E continuei sentado e minha esposa correu para abraçar e beijar nossa filha e cunhado. Depois do susto eu pulei também e fui ao encontro deles.  
“- Eu vou ser avô! Vocês já sabem se vai ser menino ou menina?”  
“- É um menino” Ron disse orgulhoso.  
“- Meus parabéns, queridos!” Minha esposa disse os abraçando de novo.  
“- E o nome, vocês já decidiram?”  
“-Bem” Ron começou sério. “-Eu tava pensando em ‘Harry’. Ele estava sorrindo meio sem jeito e quando disse isso Hermione o olhou e concordou com a cabeça.  
“- Eu acho que a gente podia perguntar pra Ginny e Neville se eles aceitam serem os padrinhos, não é Ron?” Hermione acrescentou.  
“-Sim, é uma boa ideia.”  
Eu franzi a testa. Espere um momento...Parece que eles vão colocar o nome do primeiro filho deles de Harry, então não seria mais coerente chamar Harry para ser o padrinho? Eu sei que eles meio que não estão se vendo no momento mas isso não justifica.  
“-Na verdade” Eu comecei, “-Ainda falando sobre aquele rapaz que eu dei uma carona hoje mais cedo.” Todos voltaram a olhar para mim surpresos. Realmente era para a gente estar falando do meu neto e não de um estranho qualquer que eu encontrei na rua mas Ron pareceu entender que aquela informação era importante de alguma forma.  
"- E o que tem ele?”  
“-Bom, como eu estava contando no corredor, o tal rapaz que eu dei carona era Harry Potter!” Minha família me encarou em choque. Hermione e Ron pareciam ter perdido toda cor de suas faces.  
Não era bem a reação que eu estava esperando.  
“-Bem, sim, eu deixei ele no número 4, Privet Drive. Agora, eu entendo que vocês tiveram algum tipo de desentendimento mas se vocês vão colocar o nome do meu neto de Harry eu acho que é justo…”  
”-Pai” Hermione começou a falar com a voz trêmula. “-Harry está morto.”  
Eu parei de falar na hora e a encarei. “-O que…? Filha, por favor não diga essas coisas estranhas. Eu acabei de deixar o rapaz na casa dele.”  
“-Sr. Granger, Harry faleceu durante a Segunda Guerra.. A gente te contou, anos atrás. Outras pessoas moram naquela casa agora.” Disse Ron com a voz firme porém carregada de pesar.  
Segui os encarando sem acreditar e minha mulher nos fitava com um olhar preocupado. Sim...agora eu me lembro. De repente as memórias voltaram a minha mente como um flash. Hermione e Ron chorando durante o funeral ao lado dos outros Weasleys. Ron querendo se mudar para Surrey porque ele queria estar perto de onde Harry passou a infância. Eles pararam de falar em Harry depois de algum tempo e quando eles o mencionava era como se estivessem abrindo uma ferida antiga. Porém as vezes, só de vez em quando, havia uma dor no olhar dos dois e eles nunca mais foram os mesmos. Ron por exemplo, tinha amadurecido bastante e Hermione parece ter se tornado mais extrovertida.  
Ainda em choque tentei responder, “-Mas… Eu vi ele!Ele disse que era um Auror?” Soava mas como uma pergunta do que uma afirmação. Será que eu tinha esqueci porque eles pararam de mencionar o nome de Harry? Não, não era isso. Por um tempo, dentro daquele carro, eu realmente acreditei que ele estivesse vivo.  
“- Esse sempre foi o sonho de Harry, sabe? Depois… depois que tudo passasse.”  
Eu engoli em seco mas o nó que havia em minha garganta não ia embora.  
“-Ele salvou minha vida” Eu disse em um sussurro. “-Se eu não o tivesse quase atropelado e o levado para casa eu estaria preso dentro do meu carro quando aquele raio caiu.”  
Foi nesse momento que Hermione começou a chorar e ela e sua mãe vieram me abraçar. Ron também chegou mais perto e colocou uma mão sobre meu ombro.  
Minha filha chorava sobre meu peito mas minha mente só conseguia focar em uma coisa.: Harry, muito obrigada.

**Author's Note:**

> Nota da Tradutora: Tradução feita com permissão do autor! Mais uma das minhas oneshots favoritas, espero que gostem! Tenho um Tumblr: bilingualfiction  
> Fala comigo lá!
> 
> Nota do Autor: Cara, fazem anos que não posto nada. Eu li algo parecido a um tempo atrás e queria fazer minha versão com um pouco mais de detalhes. A versão que li se chama “I Just Saw a Face” de galinmony. Desculpem pela qualidade eu realmente queria apenas postar algo. Essa fic não teve Beta então se você ver algum erro é só falar. Desculpem pela gramática também.  
> Aviso: Harry Potter não me pertence, só estou usando os personagens para diversão!


End file.
